Fire Emblem Fates: Gamer of Grima
by Mark The Gamer of Grima
Summary: It was just a normal day for Larry, but that changes when he sees a familiar face of someone he has seen a few times at school. RWBY stuff will come later.
1. Prologue: A New Hero

_**Fire Emblem Fates: Gamer of Grima**_

_By MasterofFates132_

_Disclaimer__: _**I own nothing except this story and anything else I came up with, if I use something from someone else's story, then I have gotten permission to use that part, and the credit for the idea goes to them. Currently, credit goes to ****Antex-The Legendary Zoroark**

_**Prologue**_

My name is Larry, at least, it was, until a little incident happened. Allow me to explain.

I was on my way home from school, when I spotted someone I have seen a few times at said school.

Luke, I think his name was. If I remember correctly, Luke is quite the fan of Fire Emblem, so much so that he likes to think about him and Female Corrin being together (something that we share I might add), I heard that little tidbit from a rumor that had only just begun to start. I had always wanted to be friends with him.

But I digress, at the time, I had noticed that he was heading towards a pretty bad part of town, so I did what most people wouldn't do: I followed him to see if I could help him.

When it had started to rain, he hid in a tunnel, where I then lost track of him for a bit. When I finally found him, he was suddenly stabbed in the chest by someone coated in ethereal flames, and almost see through like those soldiers of Valla from Fates!

In the next instant, I then found myself being stabbed through the heart as well. I heard the figure say this, "**Since we won't be meeting again at all, I will give you the name I currently go by before I send you off. You may know me as, Enigma. Farewell boy."**

After I fell to the ground with a hole in my chest, Enigma looked like he was attempting to contact someone, but I only managed to catch some words before I lost my life. **"******... I have done your job for you."**

_**Unknown Location**_

Ngh, is this what it feels like to fall into the abyss? To die? No, not yet, I really want to live! There was so much I wanted to do! Then, after I sensed a change in the environment, I opened my eyes to find myself standing in front of two powerful figures. One wore Vallite robes with blue hair and red eyes, and the other one wore what some people would call "revealing" clothing, along with having flowing green hair, pointed ears, and a serene smile that would make you feel like everything would be alright.

"Do you know who we are, boy?" The one in the Vallite garbs asked.

"Of course I do, your the Silent- well, the "King" of a certain lost kingdom." I did NOT want to risk setting off the Curse of Valla here and disintegrate into nothingness. I'd hate to be an empty puppet of a mad dragon.

The hooded figure chuckled at my response. "Don't worry boy, the curse won't affect any of us here, but that was a nice save if it was able to." 

"Ok then, you are the Silent Dragon: Anankos, and you are the Divine Dragon: Naga, correct?"

"That is correct, young one. You should know that we have come to transport you into a new life, like a certain someone else who we did the same for awhile ago." Naga said with a smile.

"New life? Wait, someone else came through here? Was it...Luke?" I was really surprised; if Luke came through here, he might actually be alive again! Maybe the same would go for me?

"You are correct Larry, a boy named Luke did come through here, but he is no longer called that, and to answer your first question. It unfortunately was indeed my other half that sent that soldier, but he wasn't the one meant to kill you, only Luke." Anankos said sadly, remorse in his eyes.

This _"Enigma"_ wasn't supposed to kill me? Only Luke? I was surprised when I heard this. Even more surprised when I heard that he doesn't go by Luke anymore, I could only wonder: why?

As if reading my very thoughts, Anankos spoke up. "If you're wondering why he cannot go by Luke anymore, it was in order to protect him in the long run. Do you remember Severa, Inigo, and Owain? Both his and your case are similar to their own, though they didn't die like you two did."

"Also, even if you didn't die by that soldiers hands, another soldier would have come to do the same thing to you, sent by another version of my other half." Anankos continued.

What? I would have died anyway? And to another version of Anankos's minons at that? "But why would he even want to do that anyway?"

Before Anankos could speak, Naga herself spoke up. "That's because you're not originally from Earth, but from Valla itself. In your original world, your parents sent you here through a portal when Anankos massacred everyone, however it seems that you still ended up dying either way."

Now THIS was a real shocker. I was originally from Valla and not Earth? My mind swirled with so many questions with little to no answers. "So how are we gonna do this then?"

Anankos then said, "Well, since you were originally from our world, except another version of it, sending you back won't be a problem, but since my other self will probably recognize you easily, you will need a new name like the three I mentioned earlier."

"Well, that's interesting, but it might be a little weird to get used to." I admitted, slightly nervous.

Naga then seemed to sense something occurring as she closed her eyes in concentration. "Hmm...yet another version of him has fallen. It seems that he has a knack for dying by his own power."

"I see," Anankos replied. "This could possibly work in our favor."

"Um? What are you talking about?" I was genuinely curious.

"Ah, well an idea just recently popped into our heads, that's all, it could make your new identity better. Tell me, have you heard of the Fell Dragon, Grima?"

"Wait, Grima? The Fell Dragon Grima, that ruined the Future Past? The one created by that sorcerer guy Forneus?" What does Grima have to do with all of this?

Naga nodded in confirmation "Yes, and it seems that this one that just fell to his avatar actually has some regrets about his actions. Since he feels those, we think he possibly could deserve a second chance at life, not completely though."

"Eh? You wish to revive Grima?"

"Not completely, no. His so called "regret" might in fact be a trick." Anankos spoke with a slight growl.

Before I could say anything else, Naga spoke up. "Since Dragon Veins are all over the place where you will be going, you will need an edge. This is why we will merge a fraction of Grima's very soul inside of you. It'll be like a test. Should he do everything right, he will have a chance at another life. Though still restricted in a way."

"And don't worry about him taking control of you, he won't be able to with him being just a mere fraction of himself. Plus, you DO want to feel similar to my child, yes? You and Cayden seem to share the same trait of having a crush on my daughter am I correct?" Anankos said that last part with a supportive smile. Yet it also possessed a small bit of fatherly protection in it.

To my credit, I ONLY blushed a small amount. Plus, I could tell that he actually supported me and Cayden liking her. Albeit, with some reluctance.

"In any case, since you will receive Grima's soul inside of you, you will have the skills known as Shadow Gift, and Ignis, but Ignis won't be able to be used immediately, you will need to become much stronger." Naga said with a small, yet stern look.

"It will make you a Half-Manakete as well, so you will be able to transform if you have the right tools at your disposal," Anankos added "Are you ready?"

I had only one answer for this. "Yes, I'm ready."

As soon as I had said that, I was surrounded by light! It felt warm and soothing, yet powerful and slightly dark as well. Three guesses on whose part that was.

When the light finally vanished, I immediately noticed the difference in my appearance. I noticed that my hair was azure, like Azura's and Shigure's, and I also had pointed ears, one red eye and the other emerald-green. I was wearing Robin's Tactician Coat, complete with two tomes and an Iron Sword to complete the look. Finally, I saw the Mark of Grima on my right hand.

"How do you like the Tactician class?" Anankos asked me.

"I do find it well balanced, but why choose that?" I responded, confused.

"You have a knack for strategy, and you have much to learn as well. Strategy can mean life or death in battle." Naga answered sagely.

"Ah, but we still need two more things." Anankos said suddenly.

"And what are those two things?" I asked.

"Well, your new name, for one." After a moment of silence, Anankos then spoke up. "Your new name will be Mark, fitting for a Tactician, no? You'll be just like the Tactician that helped Lady Lyndis back then."

Naga then spoke up after Anankos was done. "The second gift is one I think you know quite well. Some call it the Gamer Ability. Make sure you use it well. This is also the only way you can speak with Grima as well.

As if I had done it my whole life, I swept down with my marked hand, and a screen popped up.

**Class****: «Tactician»**

**Unique skill: Gamer - Can see things in a game-like manner.**

**Current Skills****: Shadowgift, Tactical Guide, Ignis {Currently Unavailable}**

**HP****: 20**

**Strength****: 5**

**Magic****: 7**

**Skill****: 5**

**Speed****: 4**

**Luck****: 2**

**Defence****: 5**

**Resistance****: 4**

**Asset****: Magic**

**Flaw****: Luck**

**Inventory****: Thunder, Flux, Iron Sword, Vulnerary**

**«****Chat w/ Grima****»**

**«****Help Section****»**

Seeing that most of my stats were good and nodding in understanding at my low Luck stat (since I was known for being an unlucky guy), I then saw the ** Chat w/ Grima** option. Seeing no other option, I pushed on it.

"**WHAT THE HELL?!" **A powerful, booming voice shouted, nearly rupturing my eardrums. It sounded like Grima was yelling directly into my ear.

"Could you please calm down?" I asked.

"**YOU WOULD DO THE SAME THING IN MY POSITION! WHERE AM I ANYWAY!?"**

"Your um, dead and stuck with me." I said bluntly and with a deadpan face.

"**..."**

I then realized that I would've been grateful if the silence only lasted longer...

"**WHAT?! IMPOSSIBLE!"**

Naga intervened thankfully before things could get worse. "Enough Grima! You must help Mark here for your crimes. We are willing to give you another chance at life if you make up for them, but do NOT cross us or else." Naga said at the end, looking like a big sister scolding a little brother.

"**Why am I not surprised that you did something like this Naga? Guess I don't have a choice in my condition, so I will accept for now. But I won't just give the boy my power, he must prove worthy of my power, am I clear… Mark?"**

"Crystal, but one thing."

"**And what's that, little Fleshling?"**

"If I find myself in serious trouble, I get the right to use your power freely until the danger is gone and taken care of."

"**Fine, but I also deem it when necessary to give it to you as well."**

"Fair enough."

"Are you ready now Mark? And you Grima?" Anankos asked.

"With the end of Nohr and Hoshido coming, I feel like someone has to be ready for all of this crazy chaos." I say with a deadpan.

Naga nodded approvingly "Very well said, Fell Blood. Good luck from both of us, now be reborn anew!" 

I then shortly lost consciousness afterward.

_**To Be Continued!**_

**Yo, MasterofFates132 here with my very first Fanfic ever, which is about Fates/Gamer. Since this is my first time making a Fanfic, I obviously am not as good as others, but I will try my best! I also want to thank Antex-The Legendary Zoroark for inspiring me to make this, and you should read his story "Fire Emblem Fates: Bloodlines"**

**For questions, just PM me or something, and I will get to you guys as soon as I can **


	2. Chapter 1: First Meetings

**Fire Emblem Fates: Gamer of Grima**

**By, MasterofFates132**

**Disclaimer****: I own nothing except this story and anything else that I and I alone came up with. If I use something from someone else's story, then I have gotten permission to use that part, and credit for the idea goes to them. Currently, credit goes to Antex-The Legendary Zoroark.**

_**Chapter 1**_

_**First Meetings**_

As soon as I regained consciousness, I heard voices.

"-der. We have to do something!" A feminine voice said.

"Well, what do you propose we do?" A guy's voice said.

"**Oh GREAT! Are they seriously saying the same things that the Prince and Princess did to my original avatar when he first woke up?" Grima muttered rhetorically.**

'_Shut up Grima, I'm trying to focus on waking up completely.'_ I mentally groaned out; I had a massive headache from Grima's complaining.

"I-I don't know!" As soon as the girl said that, she gasped, seemingly like she noticed me waking up.

"Hey there!" She said with slight excitement and mostly relief.

"There are better places to take a nap then on the ground you know. Here, give me your hand." The man said. I complied immediately, then I was rather quickly put up on my feet. The Mark of Grima on my right hand slightly glowing, but they don't seem to notice it. From the looks of the two I am seeing, they are Xander and Corrin/Kaumi! But what are they doing outside of the Northern Fortress?

"Are you alright?" Corrin/Kamui asked. In order to not be suspicious for knowing Princess Corrin/Kamui, I decided to play dumb.

"Y-yes thank you, but who are you two?" I asked in a rather (convincing) confused tone.

"**At least you're not playing the amnesiac card, wait, your going to have to a little bit, aren't you Fleshling?"**

'_Probably Grima, probably. If I have to explain myself, I'll just say that I have no idea how I got there.' _I responded back mentally.

"Ah, yes! My name is Kamui, a Princess of Nohr." Kamui said in a rather cheerful tone for some reason.

"Kamui, you weren't supposed to say that." Xander said with a sigh. "Oh well, no harm in it, I suppose. My name is Xander, Crown Prince of Nohr." Xander said in a firm and strong voice.

"My name is Mark, I am a traveler and tactician-in-training." I said my slightly true backstory

"**You do realize that that's ****EXACTLY**** what my Avatar said to that stupid prince Chrom, right Fleshling?" Grima growled.**

'_Oh shut up Grima, your not exactly helping right now.'_ I mentally shot back.

"Perhaps we could speak more about each other at the Northern Fortress? We can't exactly stay here right now, you never know if bandits will suddenly attack."

"I fully agree with you Prince Xander." I said with a concerned yet serious expression

On the way to the Northern Fortress, something popped into my head. "So, what brings the Prince and Princess of Nohr out here anyway?"

"Well, I was visiting the fortress when I heard that Kamui had once again snuck out, so I went out to find her, and when I did, she was hovering over you. Why she was doing so, I do not know." Xander said with a slight scowl, while Kamui looked sheepish at this fact.

I then spotted bandits up ahead. "Oh great, bandits, just what we needed." I said with a deadpan expression.

"Hmm, but still rather convenient. Mark, was it? I would like to see how you fare in battle, I will help out when necessary." Leaving a group of bandits up to me? Either he believes in me too much, or he doesn't think I will make it.

"**You don't have anything to worry about Fleshling, if you can't even do this, then you're too weak to even be considered my Avatar."**

'_Wow...way to put pressure on me Grima!'_ I shouted in my mind.

"**You're welcome." **Grima said with what I presumed was a fanged smile.

"Oi, lookee here lads, looks like we got some royals here to have fun with, hows about we take everything they got?!" The bandit leader spotted us, and falsely identified us as easy targets.

I stepped forward, causing the bandits to freeze before their laughter fills the air.

"Ha! This brat actually thinks he can take us on? Well then, guess we'll kill him first then take everything he owns!"

I'll admit, I was a little nervous. After all, this would be my first real battle, and all of the times I played sword fighting games won't exactly help me here.

When the first bandit approached me, I was able to see his stats.

**{Johnson/Fighter Lvl 1}**

**[HP: 18, STR: 6, DEF: 3]**

**[Weapon: Bronze Axe- MT 6]**

Well, this might actually be a little harder than I thought. But, I believe I can handle it...

The Fighter then lunged at me, causing me to dodge out of the way, the strange part was that I wasn't thinking about dodging at that time...

"Grr, slippery little bugger, ain't ya? No matter, your still going to die!" The Fighter yells out like its actually a fact.

"Do you really think it will be THAT easy? Think again!" I yelled while drawing my Iron Sword.

I swung and hit him right in the arm, dealing about 10 points of damage.

"Gah! Oi! Quit skimping around and just let me hit you!" He yells enraged, and charges at me.

He manages to get a hit on my leg, dealing 7 damage to me. By Naga! That hurts!

**[Mark Lvl 1]**

**[HP: 20, STR: 5, DEF: 5]**

**[Weapon: Iron Sword- MT 6]**

**[-7 HP] [13 HP left]**

"So you got a hit on me, huh? Well, don't think that this is over yet!" I shouted. I then swung again and managed to slice off his head, finishing him off.

**+30 EXP gained,** said a pop-up screen that appeared when I killed him...I seem to be taking the fact that I killed someone rather well, which kinda worries me; I'll have to ask Grima about that part later

"Huh, looks like the lad here is tougher than we thought. Oi! You two, stay out of this fight! I wanna fight 'em alone." The Mercenary commanded with a confident yet arrogant tone.

This surprised me, and evidently, the other fighters as well. I decided to look at his stats, just to be safe.

**[Varrick] [Mercenary]**

**[HP: 15, STR: 3, DEF: 3]**

**[Weapon: Iron Sword- MT 6]**

As soon as I finished looking at his stats, he then lunged at me. I was barely able to avoid his attack.

I decided it would be a good idea to switch to my thunder tome, while it was low on might, it could still pack quite a punch.

As soon as I was done switching, however, I noticed that he was trying to attack Kamui, but I got in the way of the attack. He thus managed to hit me in the chest, causing a chunk of 12 Damage.

Urg, I only have 1 HP remaining, I have to make this count! I then spun around and saw a flash at my arm, signifying a critical strike…

"Time to tip the scales!" I shouted a line I wasn't expecting, nor was even trying to say. The attack dealt a total of 30 damage, burning him into a crisp immediately.

**[Boss Enemy Defeated!] +100 EXP**

**Level up!**

**HP: +1**

**STR: +1**

**MAG: +1**

**SKL: +1**

**SPD: +1**

**LCK: +0**

**DEF: +0**

**RES: +0**

Wow...for my first level up, I actually got a pretty good one.

"I...got beaten...by *coughs blood* this brat?" The Mercenary gasped out, which was surprising considering the state he was in; he soon died. I then noticed that Xander had taken out the other bandits while we were fighting, whilst Kamui looked shocked that I had managed to take him out alone, with one hit as well.

She quickly noticed that I was heavily injured. "Oh no! Are you okay Mark!?" I heard her say, but I was quickly losing consciousness, so I wasn't able to really answer her.

_**Mindscape of Mark**_

Hmm? Where am I now? I was certain I was near Xander and Kam- oh, I see, I must have fallen unconscious as soon as I killed the bandit leader.

Looking around, I realized that this place looked a lot like the place where I met Anankos and Naga. It also reminded me of a certain ninja that had a demon beast inside of him and could often talk to said demon inside of his mind.

"**How long will it take you to figure it out Fleshling?" **Grima said out of nowhere.

I didn't scream, but I did jump up almost as high as a cat would. "Really Grima? What was that for!?"

"**Hmph!" **Grima snorted like it was no big deal to him, but I could see that he enjoyed my reaction.** "Never mind that Fleshling, I brought you here for a reason."**

"And what would that '_reason'_ be?" I asked, I was getting a little impatient.

"**Geez, no need to rush." **Grima grumbled, then continued. **"You have met the Prince and Princess of Nohr, but what will happen when Kamui's siblings question you? What will you do if she makes the wrong choices? The future is not set in stone in this world Fleshling. You have another thing coming if you expect things will go your way. So I ask this of you, what will you do exactly?"**

As much as I hated to admit it, he was right, I hadn't thought about any of that yet, but I must not doubt myself. Whenever I start on a new path, there's no turning back for me. I have always been like that.

After finishing this thought, I said what was on my mind to Grima. "Look, we may be new to a place like this, but we must remember that I was apparently born in the _"Lost Kingdom"_, and I have my plans as well, the only thing I ask for right now, is your trust."

After a moment of silence, Grima snorted. **"Hmph, you have guts Fleshling, I'll give you that. Just remember what I have told you. We are pretty much stuck with one another, and I by no means want to die due to a simple mistake. Now wake up Fleshling, your...**_**crush**_**, is worried.**

Before I could do anything, I felt myself waking up and was being surrounded by a white light. Grima then said one last thing that caught my attention.

"**Hmm, you really remind me of...him…" **Grima mumbled.

Wait...what?

_Northern Fortress_

When I finally came to, I noticed that Kamui was sleeping on a chair. Huh, that's strange, why is she doing that? Then I recalled what happened earlier, maybe she wanted to thank me for saving her from being attacked?

That was when the door suddenly opened, revealing a pink haired maid carrying a tray who looked like she needed a confidence boost. As soon as she closed the door, she tripped (on nothing?) and fell. I luckily managed to catch her in time, along with the tray in my other hand. I then let go of her once she got back on her feet.

"Are you alright?" I asked, concerned.

"Y-yes, thank you, I always seem to trip at the worst moments." Felicia said in a rather saddened and shameful tone.

"Oh, don't think like that, what you should do is think like you can do it, if you do that, you'll find yourself being a lot less clumsy, I swear." I said with confidence and a smile.

"**Do you speak from experience, Fleshling?" **Grima asked me.

'_Huh? No, I don't Grima. I just remembered a few people that have had something similar to this happen before.'_ I mentally said back to him truthfully.

"Hmm, I think I might try that. Uh, thank you, err, what's your name?" Felicia asked, confused.

"Hmm? They didn't tell you? Oh well, my name is Mark, I am a traveling Tactician, and I also just saved Princess Kamui over there.

"OH! Now I remember!" she shouted as I gave her the tray back.

Reacting to the noise, Kamui woke up, rubbing her eyes. Although, I could see a glint of gratefulness in her eyes at the fact that she wasn't woken up with cold hands from two certain sisters.

As soon as Kamui woke up, Felica sped to her side, and surprisingly, didn't trip. "Lady Kamui, I brought some biscuits and tea as it was Jacob's recommendation, he figured you would be hungry after spending the night here." She said with a happy smile.

"Huh?" she asked oh-so-intelligently. "Oh, thank you Felicia, I'm surprised. You actually came in here silently this time! Ha ha!" Kamui said rather enthusiastically, not knowing she was slightly bringing Felicia down.

I then stepped in before Kamui could do any true damage to Felicia's current confidence.

"Anyway, are you alright, Kamui?" I asked, stepping in.

As soon as she heard my voice, she suddenly jumped up in slight surprise and ran towards me. "I should be asking you that! Are YOU okay? As soon as I saw you take that hit for me, I was worried. What surprised me is that your wounds were completely healed right after the battle ended, not even Elise can heal anyone that quickly!" She exclaimed in amazement.

I chuckled a little after nodding my head. "Yea, I'm okay. And as for my little healing ability, I guess I'm just a special case." I would have to ask Grima about that "healing" ability later.

"Really? I'm glad your okay." Kamui said with a sigh of relief. "Anyway, you were out the whole night, it's already morning." She explained.

"I see." Already knowing where I am, I decided to make a "guess". "I presume that this place is what Prince Xander called, The Northern Fortress?"

"Yup, this is where I live, learn, and train." She said while blushing slightly. I could only wonder why?

"Train? Why train here when there are other places perfect for training?" I asked, pretending to be clueless.

"I don't know how to answer that to be honest. I have lived here my whole life, so I don't know anything about the outside world." she said rather sadly. "But I train so I can become a future Soldier of Nohr alongside my siblings. I've always wanted to see the outside world, and I dearly love my siblings as well. I strive to become strong enough that I don't become a burden, and I also want to impress my Father as well." she said in a rather happy tone for some strange reason.

Oh right, her "Father"... She must mean King Garon. No matter how you look at him, he is completely irredeemable after Anankos took over his mind and made him into a living (yet dead/undead) puppet. Still, I digress. "I doubt you're a burden to your siblings Kamui, they are your siblings, and siblings should always stick together." I said _'even though they are more actually your adopted siblings'_ I thought the last part in my head.

"Thanks Mark." she smiled sweetly; it looked cute. She then realized something. "Oh! I just remembered, breakfast should be ready soon. My siblings said that they wanted to meet you when you woke up! C'mon!" Kamui began to drag me by my coat.

Well, this is definitely going to be interesting.

_**To Be Continued!**_

**How do you like Chapter 1? As a note, my chapters will be somewhat similar to "Fire Emblem: Bloodlines" until chapter 21. And I have gotten permission from Antex-The Legendary Zoroark to do so. Hope you liked this chapter, and that you keep reading a new chapter whenever I post them!**


	3. Chapter 2: Family of Nohr

**Fire Emblem Fates: Gamer of Grima**

**By MasterofFates132**

**Chapter 2**

**Family of Nohr**

As I was being dragged by Kamui down the hallway to the dining hall, I was freaking out a little on the inside ( but keeping a calm face on the outside), partially because Kamui has not given me the chance to get on my feet.

'_Oh man, how am I gonna explain things? What can I say to make me look less suspicious?'_

"**Ugh, stop worrying about such trivial matters Fleshling, its so annoying." **Grima said with a snort.

'_Are YOU saying you wouldn't do the same thing in my position?! Listen, the freaking ROYAL FAMILY is here, minus Garon (thank Naga)! I know Elise is fine, but it's mainly Leo, Xander, and __especially__ Camillia I'm worried about' _I fired back.

"**Listen, I can understand why you're worried about meeting the siblings of your crush and all, but MAN up about it! The moment you stepped into this world, it was the moment the door slammed shut behind you. Just accept the fact that you need to do this and ****STOP COMPLAINING****! **Grima said, losing his cool rather quickly at the end.

'_...okay, I'm calm now. Someone's moody, did you wake up on the wrong side of the bed or something?'_ I cheekily asked, smirking.

"**You are REALLY getting on my nerves Fleshling. **Grima warned** "Just focus. You're just about to head into the dining room."**

Welp, time to truly start my adventure, I guess...

[Xander POV]

It appears Kamui is late...yet again. I understand why she is though. It's in her nature to see if everyone is ok, especially her savior. Speaking of her savior, his sword fighting style is quite impressive, even if I don't recognize it as any style anyone from Nohr trains with.

Although he also uses a tome that for some reason, looks nothing like that of Nohr's, I was quite impressed when he burned that Mercenary to a crisp; even after taking quite a hit for Kamui. But it still makes me suspicious none-the-less.

Also, when I think that, I haven seen anyone in Nohr with that hair color, the only person I can really remember seeing with such a hair color was another princess of Nohr, but I was told that she was killed during the... Concubine Conflict.

"Xander, dear brother." Camilla decided to then interrupt my thought process. "I know you're worried, but you must remember that this boy saved, Kamui, and not only that, you even saw how he fights, why not give him a chance?" she reasoned to me with a smile.

Shaking my head, I said in reply, "Even so, as the Crown Prince of Nohr, I can't afford to be caught off-guard by a possible threat who could be trying to get into our good graces. However, I will nonetheless give him a chance."

Camilla sighed a little when she realized that that was the best she was going to get from me.

After that happened, Leo whispered to me. "I agree with you wholeheartedly brother. I checked some of his belongings while he was unconscious and almost none of it seems to have any similarity to what Nohr has."

I then whispered back with a small frown and my hands folded across my face, "Yet he doesn't seem to be from Hoshido either…"

Leo nodded "While they don't seem to come from Nohr, they seem to have been based off of a Nohrian's choice of weapons. While I don't know how exactly he got a hold of these things, we should still be cautious."

"A wise choice indeed Leo." I nodded at his response with approval and a small smile.

At that moment, the Dining Hall's doors opened up, revealing 3 figures coming through. My little, naive sister Kamui, the clumsy yet battle ready maid Felicia, and the strange savior, Mark.

Even after meeting me, it seemed like he is still a bit uncomfortable at the fact that there are a bunch of royals in the same room as himself, I can't really blame him; it's a natural reaction from the common people. Although, he seems to be the most nervous around Camilla. How strange. Occasionally I see him looking at her with a calm expression, but his eyes revealed _some_ of his true inner thoughts. Speaking of which, I only just noticed that his eyes are different colors, one is red, and the other is emerald green, how odd...

That's when Elise decided to break the silence. "Big sister is back! YAY!" She smiled happily, almost vibrating in her seat while preparing to tackle/glomp Kamui.

[Camilla's POV]

As soon as Elise finished shouting in joy, she goes and glomps our dear sister, Kamui. I also noticed that the young man next to her (Mark I believe Xander called him), seemed a little nervous, occasionally sneaking a peek at me, and flinching slightly when I make eye contact with him. I doubt that he is nervous about my beauty, but I nonetheless try to reassure him of his doubts.

"It seems that Mark here is a little nervous. Don't worry now, none of us will bite." I said with (what I hoped) was a sweet smile.

That seemed to calm him down, but not by much as he still seemed to be hesitant about something.

"Why don't you sit down?" I asked politely. "We were planning to wait for you before we would begin to eat anyway, so why not talk over a little bit of breakfast?" I suggested, hoping the thought of food will calm him more. Am I really so scary?

"Um, s-sure, that does sound nice." Mark said, a little bit more of his doubts were now gone.

[Mark's POV]

When I went to go sit down, Kamui and Elise decided to sit beside me, although in Elise's case, on Kamui's lap. I couldn't help but feel slightly envious of their bond… although I did notice Kamui looking at me, slightly blushing a few times. An act I'm sure that Camilla did not easily miss, as her face glowered protectively a little bit.

Once the food arrived, we all started to eat, and boy, did it taste REALLY good. I don't think I actually realized how hungry I was until that very moment.

Then Leo began to talk, "So Mark, how is it you arrived around here anyway? From what Brother said, he said he found you near the Northern Fortress; and also that Kamui had found you. Also, there's a barrier around this Fortress too. Not letting anyone in…"

"..." I stayed silent for a moment, thinking on what to say.

Before I could ask Grima what to do, he said, **"Don't look at me Fleshling, this is your problem, not mine. Just try not to get us both killed though."**

Sighing, I answered to Leo where I came from first. "Well, I come from a faraway country called Ylisse, which neighbors a country named Plegia. And as for your second question, I am a Tactician-In-Training that came here seeing as my own studies had led me to here. Although I didn't think I would wake up to Royalty again..." I trailed off the made-up backstory. Somehow I could hear Grima mutter something about _'__**Seriously? **__**That**__** backstory**__?'_

"Are you saying that you've woken up to other Royals before?" Leo questioned, not actually believing me.

"Yes I am, it wasn't just me though, when I woke up, I was next to another person wearing the same garb as me, a woman named Robin, if I remember correctly." I said while making it look like I was remembering the past a bit.

"**How did you know my Original Fell Avatar was a female?" **Grima asked, genuinely shocked.

'_Lucky guess'_ I mentally replied. It seems like it will be rare whenever I surprise Grima to that degree, maybe even more.

"Anyway, it would take all day if I try to explain the story in full, so I'll just say this, we ended up slaying a certain dragon that is best not to be named right now." I said, thankful that they did not pry after I said that, though I could tell they were surprised about us slaying a dragon of all things.

'_**I probably shouldn't tell the Fleshling that ever since he was brought here, that story has become true, I clearly remember him being with my avatar and that prince…how is this possible?'**_Grima thought to himself with a sweatdrop

"Anyway, my weapons were made in Ylisse in order to combat Plegia, who's "Mad King", as his people oh-so-lovingly called him, was trying to start another war to "Finish what Ylisse's last Exalt started."" I said with a serious expression.

"Hmm, that answers some things, but you still haven't exactly answered Leo's question, how did you even get here?" Xander asked with a stern demeanor.

"Honestly? I have no idea, one moment I was walking down the path in an area I'm not familiar with, and the next, I'm waking up to two royals in another unfamiliar area." I said in a confused tone.

"Hmm, you said that you've been studying on Nohr's economy correct? Is it as you thought it would be?" Camilla said with a tiny bit of sadness in her voice, most likely because of their tragic pasts. But I also noticed that her glower deepened a little bit, why is that?

Unknown to Mark, Kamui got a little bit closer to him as he told them about himself, her blush becoming a little more obvious, to the amusement of Xander and Leo, the confusion of Elise as she couldnt find out why her brothers were smirking, and the chagrin of Camilla, who just glowered even more.

"Not really, I mean no offense by it, but I honestly expected more, any reason why it's like this right now?" I asked with a bit of genuine curiosity.

"Yes, there is," Xander said with a sigh. "We currently are in conflict with the neighboring country, Hoshido. Since resources are low, our father, King Garon, has decided to conquer Hoshido in order to make Nohr great once more." Xander said, his eyes saying he at least tried to stop this outcome.

"Your father decided to resort to conquest right off of the bat?" I said in slight surprise. "Wouldn't it be better to make a treaty and get resources from trading? Not only that, but if a treaty was signed, there wouldn't be any unnecessary deaths." I tried to negotiate.

Leo sighed. "As much as we would like that, Father has been rather insistent that we conquer Hoshido. And since we're his children, we have to abide by his wishes, no matter how much we don't like them."

"It's the reason I want to help." Kamui turned to me, her blush not so visible anymore, as if she is willing herself not to blush at the moment. "My siblings need all of the help that they can get!" she said with a look of determination, which actually looked rather cute on her.

"I guess I understand, not that I like the reasoning, but I get it." I replied, then turned to Kamui. "Your determination is something to be admired you know, who knows? Maybe YOU can change things." stressing out the '_you_' in my words.

"You really think so?" Kamui asked with a tilt of her head, and her blush reappearing.

"Mark is right." Xander said. "Nothing is ever impossible if you put your mind to it little sister. Now then, I think it's about time we finished this meal, we wouldn't want it to get cold now would we?"

We all agreed and started to eat the delicious food again.

_After the food…_

:::

After we finished eating, Xander decided to have a spar with Kamui after seeing her raw determination. It might take up the rest of the day. Meanwhile I was being escorted to my quarters by Felicia since she was ordered to by Xander. I was silently angry at the fact that I won't see that one funny moment on Leo reacting to him having his collar on backwards. I mean seriously, it's been like that since breakfast, and everyone except himself has noticed it!

As I was mentally ranting, much to Grima's displeasure and irk, Felicia spoke up. "Here we are, what do you think of the room Master Mark?"

The room looked the same as I woke up in (is it the same one?). I saw that same chair next to the bed. It also had a dresser and a few other necessities. "It looks like the same one I woke up in after passing out, not that I mind." It was then that Felicia's words caught up to me. "Hold on, _"Master Mark"_? There is no need for formalities, after all, I am your friend right? Also calling me Master makes me feel like I'm teaching you something about magic or combat, which I'm not right now." I said with confusion.

"I-I see, yes, I believe you mentioned that we were friends before, but what made you want to become friends with a clumsy maid?" She said in a sad tone.

I sighed. "Remember Felicia, positive reinforcement, and as for your question, I'll have to quote someone to answer it. "_Strangers are just friends you haven't met yet." _Can you really blame me for wanting to make friends in an area I am not familiar with? Plus, it's always good to forge bonds with others, as a Prince I know would put it, "_Our bonds are far stronger than destiny."_

"I see. Thank you Mark, you have given me a lot to think about. Also, if you ever need anything, just knock on the wall next to your bed, someone should be able to hear it and come to you." she said with a smile while slightly blushing. She then left, without tripping this time, that's some good progress.

As soon as I thought that, I heard the noise of someone falling to the ground, I sweatdrop, looks like I spoke too soon, I should never tempt Murphy's Law. Oh well, time to head back to sleep, since I was a little stressed out. I get tired pretty easily from stress, so I went into the bed and closed my eyes.

_Later_

I finally woke up, and noticed that it was darker than usual, just how long was I asleep for? That was when I felt hungry, so I did what Felicia told me to do and knocked on the wall.

Five minutes after I knocked, the door opened to reveal Flora and Jakob to my slight surprise.

"Greetings Mark," Flora said as she bowed. "You called?"

Jakob snorted at this. "Of course he did! Why else would he knock on the wall?"

"I was just trying to be polite." Flora grumbled, upset at Jakob's tone.

Before this could possibly escalate into a fight, I cut in. "Anyway I was wondering what was available to eat at the moment." I say while trying to calm them down.

"Ah, right. Yes, I believe stew is available right now, as it is dreadfully cold outside, it should have a side of steak as well." Jakob suggested.

After thinking on it for a moment I gave him an answer "I think I would like that mister…?"

"Right, my name is Jakob, I'll go and get it right away. Heaven knows I'm the only reliable one these days." D-did he seriously just say that in front of Flora? Ouch. She looked really angry at the fact that Jakob stole her thunder and that he practically insulted her AND her sister right in front of her.

I noticed that ice was beginning to cover the walls, so I quickly said, "Flora, you might want to calm down a bit! Ice is starting to cover the walls!"

Flora gasped and regained her composure. "Thank you, Mark, but I never mentioned my ice abilities, how do you know about them?" she asked with a look of curiosity while also a little suspicious at the same time.

"As a Tactician-In-Training, I have to be able to know what a person can do in order to make sure they win their battles, I just made a simple observation and noticed that while you were getting mad, some ice appeared, so I linked that to you having ice abilities."

"Hmm that IS a rather impressive observation then. I'm sorry for being suspicious, you can never be too careful these days, especially in Nohr."

"Of course." I nodded, who knows what can happen?

"Anyway, I would like to thank you." She said, surprising me.

"Thank me? For what?" I was not expecting to be thanked again for a long while.

"I heard from Felicia what you said to her, and she seems to be a little less clumsy, something I welcome, as I worry everyday for her." she said with a grateful smile.

"In that case, you're welcome." I replied.

"Well, I should probably get going." she said as she got up. "Have a good night Mark. Oh, and one last thing."

At my look of confusion, she continued. "If you ever try to hurt my sister, I will freeze you so badly that it will take a century for you to melt, are we clear?" she said with a calm yet icy smile.

"Clear as ice" I said half joking, half serious.

She laughed at that and left after bowing. Jakob enters after she leaves."I brought you the food you requested Mark, is there anything else you need?"

"Thank you Jakob, and no, that will be all, but thank you for the offer." I replied

Jakob smiled then left, which shocked me, considering from what I know, Jakob rarely smiles genuinely.

After I ate I heard a knock on my door, and went to open it, only to see Kamui. She was panting a bit, but smiling happily.

"Kamui? What are you doing here?" I asked, slightly surprised.

She grinned even more. "I managed to beat Xander in a match, and it seems that Father heard about it, so he sent a messenger, and guess what he said!" I already knew what it was, partially because of my past life, and partially because of her starry eyed look, but I decided to play dumb.

"I don't know Kamui, what did the message say?" I said, feigning ignorance.

She replied as her grin got even bigger. "He said that I am free to leave the Northern Fortress and enter Castle Krakenburg! He wishes to possibly enlist me into the Nohrian Military!" She said in a rather cute tone.

I applauded her, partially because of the cute way she said it. "Well, congrats, but does this mean we won't see much of each other anymore?" I asked with a frown.

"Well…not exactly." Kamui replied while blushing sheepishly.

"Eh? What do you mean Kamui?" I replied, confused

"I asked Xander if I could possibly make you one of my retainers, and he said I could as long as you agreed, do you accept?" Her eyes made it obvious that if I said no, I would regret it. Not that I was planning on saying no anyway, this was my chance to travel with her, and I was going to take it!

"I would be honored milady." I joked, earning a playful punch on the arm along with a cute pout.

"That's great!" she said. Perhaps a little too enthusiastically. "But no need for formalities ok? I get enough of that from Jakob as is."

I smirked and said, "As you wish princess." she pouted again rather cutely at this, then we started to laugh soon after. While laughing, I thought this.

'_At last, our journey is about to start…'_

_**TO BE CONTINUED**_

**A/N: What do you guys think of the latest chapter? I'm open for any reviews that you guys will make. Hope you guys appreciate some of the references I put in there, some might recognise it, others won't. I have someone working on the cover art for this fanfic, it hopefully will be done in about a month. Till then, see ya!**

**ANTEX-TLZ: Heya everyone! Antex here! Just wanted to let you all know I helped out again with this chapter! Please continue to support this fic with reads and reviews! We would both really appreciate it! Till next time.**


	4. Chapter 3: King of NohrTruths Revealed

**Fire Emblem Fates: Gamer of Grima**

**Chapter 3**

**Truths Revealed/King of Nohr**

After I was made into Kamui's retainer, we talked for a bit, then we both suddenly felt tired and decided to head to bed, with Kamui going back to her room, and myself staying in my room. I was out like a light as soon as I hit the bed, proving just how tired I really was.

After falling asleep, I found myself drawn into the back of my mind yet again. While this is currently only the second time I've been here, the feeling of being weightless and nothing around in sight is quite the sight, ironically.

That's when I noticed that there was some rather heavy breathing going on behind me. I knew it was Grima trying to scare me again, but I was prepared this time. I sighed and said, "Alright Grima, enough with the theatrics. Why exactly did you call me here?"

"**Hmph, not bad Fleshling. You actually managed to hold in your fear this time." **Grima said. **'**_**Though I must admit I rather liked and preferred your last reaction.' **_Was what Grima thought.__**"Still though, I'm not as impressed of you as of yet."** He stated.

I was curious to say the least. "Why would _you_ want to be impressed of me?" I asked.

"**It's pretty simple Fleshling. If you are to prove to be worthy of my power, you need to become a worthy Avatar of my power first and foremost. Just like that foolish family-girl Robin." **The venom in his voice was so strong that I swear I could almost taste it.

It makes sense though, Grima was never really known for liking any form of weakness as far as I could recall; I didn't want to leave without a counter though. "Am I correct in assuming that you won't be able to control me if I do end up becoming a worthy Avatar?"

"**Foolish boy!**" Grima yelled "**Did you already forget what Naga said? Even if I really wanted to take your body and mind over, I cannot because I am only a mere fragment of my full self at the moment."**

"Then could you _please_ get to the point already!?" Patience was _definitely_ not my strong suit. "Why did you even call me here to begin with? In case you didn't notice already, the plot of Fates is beginning. I need to become stronger so I can protect those that I hold dear to my heart!"

For a moment, there was only silence, then Grima began to laugh. "**Haha! Excellent. That's exactly what I wanted to hear."** He then turned serious. "**If you wish to become strong enough to handle what's ahead, you'll need to access my power as if it were second-nature. And in order to do that, you must become strong. THAT is exactly why I brought you here."**

I thought about it for a moment. "What's the catch?"

Grima chuckled **"Good, you're learning. What I want in return is to, at the very least, have access to some of your senses. I can't exactly do any of that without you willingly allowing me to at least share your senses. To **_**"sweeten the deal"**_** as a certain sugar loving thief would put it. Perhaps in future battles, I may even be willing to help you more often."**

After thinking about it, I decided that there wasn't really any harm in doing that for the time being. "Fine, but if you fall out of line, I WILL revoke that privilege, are we clear?"

Grima did what seems like a smirk **"Crystal clear."**

When I did give Grima permission to use some of my senses, he then took a form that mirrored my own, to make things a little easier, then I was reminded of something Grima said last time. "By the way Grima, what did you mean when you had said that I reminded you of "him"?"

Grima frowned. **"So you heard that? I do not wish to talk about that yet, Fleshling, not until you have earned a bit more of my trust."**

I sighed. "Fair enough. Alright, I'll drop it for now. It seems like I'm about to wake up anyway."

After that, my mindscape faded, causing me to wake up.

After waking up, I looked at the corner of my vision to see a small clock at the corner of my vision saying that it was currently 5:00 AM. Seems like a unique ability that comes with being The Gamer. But I digress, I should probably get up now.

However, _fate_ wasn't on my side, as I just realized that I really needed a bath, based on how badly I smelled...how long was it since I last had a bath anyway? I decided to get someone's attention by knocking on the wall.

After a few minutes, I heard a knock on the door, so I went over and opened it, and was surprised to see that it was Gunter, not that I really showed it. Gunter is an old man who is also Kamui's retainer, teacher, and future, yet temporary, villain in the Revelations route; no part in thanks to Anankos' mostly evil self. His form of possession is _really_creepy now that I think about it. Then again, Grima can sorta do the same thing, but not anymore, as he is just a mere fragment of his former self.

After realizing that I was impolitely staring, I finally spoke up. "Er, I'm sorry about that sir, anyway, do you happen to know where the bathing area is? I'm kind of smelly, and would rather not be in front of the king smelling like this."

"Ah yes." Gunter said. "You must be Kamui's latest retainer, Mark." After saying that, he turned around and said, "Please follow me, and I shall show you where you may get yourself properly prepared."

"Thank you sir." I respond gracefully.

"It's actually Gunter, not '_sir'_ young man. Calling me as such makes me feel even older than I already am." He said with a small smile, some mild amusement on his face.

"Right, I'll keep that in mind. It's a pleasure to officially meet you Gunter." I then shook one of his hands.

After a while, we then arrived at an area that looked like the bathing area.

"Here we are Mark. The fortress' Bathing Room." Gunter said. "Once you're done, I'll have Felicia come over and guide you to the dining hall where breakfast is currently being made. We will then make our way to Castle Krakenburg."

I nodded in affirmation. "Thank you very much Gunter."

Gunter then smiled again and said, "The door located on the right is the male's section of the baths, and located on the left is for the opposite gender. I highly advise that you _don't_ get mixed up between the two for your own sake." He joked with a hearty laugh.

Slightly blushing on the inside, I smirked. "Don't tempt me." I joked back. We both shared another quick laugh before Gunter left.

After washing myself, I was just beginning to get my clothes on when I heard a knock. "One moment! I'm just about done." I then put on the finishing touch, my cloak, it's strange though, I kinda find myself oddly attached to this thing for some weird reason. Almost as if I have had this thing for my entire life, but that couldn't be it. Could it?

I then walked out to find a scarlet blushing Felicia, who noticed me...why _was_ she blushing anyway? "He-hey there Mark." She stuttered while maintaining the blush. "Ummm… breakfast is now ready. Would you like me to bring you over there?" She said while looking like she has regained some more confidence.

I nodded and said, "That would be very helpful, thank you Felicia." I smiled, not noticing that it made her face even redder, she quickly turned around, attempting to hide her blushing expression...and it thankfully worked in her favor.

"Y-you're most welcome!" She almost shouted, and started to lead me into the dining hall.

_In the dining room..._

When we arrived at the dining room, the only person in the room was Kamui. "Huh. Strange, where is everyone?" I didn't realize what I had said until Kamui answered me.

"Oh, good morning Mark! Everyone has already finished eating and have decided to meet us back at the stalls with Lilith and Gunter. So we'd better not keep them waiting. Your food is right here, right beside my own." She said with a small blush that went unnoticed by me.

I nodded, went to sit next to her, and started to eat. I then decided that some small talk was necessary. "So Kamui, are you excited for today?" I asked with a smirk.

She smiled that pretty smile of hers and replied, "Of course I am, I can finally leave this fortress and explore the outside world with my beloved siblings."

I nodded. "Just remember Kamui, during my travels, not everything is what things make it out to be. Nothing is ever just black and white."

"Hey Mark, what _was_ your home like before you came here to Nohr?" She asked with a tilted head.

After cleaning my face off from eating my food, I answered her. "Well, when I woke up in that field next to that woman named Robin, whom I think of like a big sister, mind you, I saw a lone man and his sister. I later learned that they were both Prince Chrom and Princess Lissa of the Halidom of Ylisse, which is why I had mentioned that I again woke up to royalty. At some point in time, we ended up going through a total of three wars, one involving Plegia, another involving a country called Valm, and one involving the aftermorementioned dragon."

However, Kamui got curious. "What was this dragon's name? If they're dead, then it should be okay to say its name right?" 

I was caught off guard for a moment, and it seemed Grima was as well. '_What should we do Grima?'_

"**I guess it's fine to tell her my name, there's really no harm in it I suppose."** Grima said, actually surprising me.

"A-alright then." I said, visibly startled. "T-the dragon was known as _"The Fell Dragon Grima."_ And Robin had something that, at the time, neither of us ever knew about until later on. It turned out to be a brand known as the _'__**Fell Brand of Grima**__.'"_

"Is that the same thing that is right there on your right hand? I saw it when I first saw you as well, but I didn't wish to pry." She said, surprising me, as I did not realize that she had seen it. 

"Uhh… W-what? I-I've honestly no idea what you're talking about!" I laughed nervously while sweating internally.

Her expression hardens. "You're hiding something from me, aren't you?"

I actually flinched from her expression, and from the loud bang I heard in the back of my mind, it seemed that even Grima got affected by it; enough to summon a wall and bang his head on said wall in annoyance.

"**Grr, she's a lot sharper than I originally gave her credit for." **Grima felt like cursing out Naga at that particular moment.

"Please tell me, I feel like I can help you if you tell me what's wrong." Her expression softens slightly after saying such.

"T-tell you what? I-I have nothing I need help with!" I panicked, which was a wrong move on my part.

"Please, if you can't do it because you're scared, then at least do it for me? Otherwise, I might have to refrain from talking to you for a long while." She said with a somewhat scary smile. For a moment, it was almost like my world shattered, I think I even heard glass breaking somewhere, kinda like what happened to a certain silver-eyed huntress. I also had the feeling I saw a similar smile once in a certain anime.

"A-alright then, I'll tell you the REAL truth on who I really am, just please understand that some things like my old name, I will need to refrain from saying, for fear of my own life."

Grima scoffed, _**'Figures he would talk with a measly threat like that.'**_

"Eh?" That caught her off guard, "Why would you refuse to share your true name, just because you fear for your life?"

"I will definitely get to that later, but for now, have you ever heard of something called _"reincarnation"_ or at least, being transported from one world to a different world?"

"Well, there _IS_ something called the Dragon's Gate. Is what happened to you kind of similar to that?" she asked in curiosity.

"Kind of. You see, I actually died before coming here," I said with a solemn expression.

Her expression turned into one of shock. "What?! How? If you did die, then how are you here right now?!"

"It is thanks to a Divine Dragon that I know extremely well." I had purposely left out that there was a certain second dragon. She should _NOT_ know about Anankos just yet.

"Wait, I just realized! The way you talk sometimes sounds a bit weird, is it because you were transported from the other world after you died?" She asked, getting over being shocked.

"Yes. You see, I come from a world that uses machinery unlike anything you have ever seen before. And that's saying something, considering all of the swords and magic I see used here in this world. We didn't even have magic back in that world at all."

Confusion settled in on her face. "Eh? Machinery? Zero magic? What's next? Did you guys somehow manage to leave your planet?!" Silence (along with a dry expression) was my response. "Wait, that ACTUALLY did happen?!" I nodded. "How can you even use magic anyway, if you come from a world without it?"

I shrugged. "It's probably because I was originally born in this world. That surprised me as well, but anything is possible I guess, right?"

"But back to the main topic. Due to there being a variety of machinery being made, eventually someone made a machine mainly for the usage of entertainment, something people in the world I lived in call _"Video Games"_, and those who play a lot of Video Games, tend to call themselves _"Gamers"_.

"What's a_ 'Video Game?'"_ she asked with a look of curiosity while leaning forward, causing me to blush at her close proximity.

"T-think of it as a way we can peer into other worlds, except that we can control what is essentially the Main Character."

She got curious, "Control in what way?"

My response was, "We could basically control almost every action that they took, but for games that require strategy, sometimes you were limited to only move everyone that was on your side of battle. However, I have a more...unique ability that not a lot of people from the world I lived in get the honor of getting. It's called, "The Gamer". It essentially makes you live out your life as if it were an _actual_ video game, which is the reason why my wounds healed so quickly after my first battle. Also, the very first Gamer was someone named _**Han Jee-Han.**_

"Wait, are you saying you can see things that normal people can't see?" she said.

"Yes, I can see someone's "Level", or how strong they are currently, along with their "Stats" which is what determines certain things. But I wont get into that right now, we should probably just skip ahead to how I died, right?"

She nodded, although rather reluctantly. "Um...okay. H-how did you die anyway?"

"I was just walking home when I saw someone who I had always wanted to be friends with. Who's name I will ALSO be sure to not mention right now. Unfortunately, he was going to a really bad part of town due to the rain, so I followed him to see if I could help. I lost him though when he went to duck under a bridge from the downpour of rain. When I had finally found him again, I had arrived only in time to see him get stabbed in the chest, and before I could even react, the one that stabbed him had done the same to me."

Grima then interjected before I could continue.** "I don't recommend telling her the creature's name Fleshling, who knows what exactly will happen if you do." **

After a small pause, I then finished. "When I came back to consciousness, I was in some sort of black void. In it, was a stunningly beautiful woman who introduced herself as the Divine Dragon: Naga." Kamui didn't seem to like my description of Naga, but I didn't really notice. "She had told me something rather shocking. Even though I have lived there for most of my life, it seems I was originally born in this world before. And since it wasn't my _fate_ to die there, I was given this second chance, this ability, and sent back to this world. That's when I had woken up to an oddly familiar scene. That thus ends my true story."

"That's...quite a lot to take in. Although I _was_ a little surprised that you were born in this world as well. I'm assuming that you don't even know how you got there to begin with?" A shake of my head was my only response. "I figured as much. You could've been really young back then."

"Hey Kamui, could you promise me something?" I asked hesitantly.

"Uh, sure?" she answered, unsure.

"Can you please promise not to tell anyone else about this? If anyone else were to find out about this, I really fear what may happen to me, and possibly, you."

She blushed at that. "I-is it really that serious?" She asked.

"VERY much so." I answered, my head lowered, and a shadow over my eyes.

Her gaze softened, and she replied, "I promise not to tell anyone about this, not even if something happens to you. The fact that you even told me any of this at all actually means a lot to me." _'Even though I had to threaten it out of you' _She thought with a sweatdrop. "Seeing as we have both finished eating, shall we head outside to the stables?"

"Sure, I don't think we should keep them waiting any longer." I said, smiling back.

She then grabbed my hand and started to drag me out of the room towards the stables. _'I have a big feeling that this will become a private joke between the two of us.'_ I thought with a deadpan mental expression.

'_**Well, I for one would love to continue seeing this.'**_Grima thought, silently chuckling in dark amusement. Who could blame the dragon? He hasn't had enough entertainment as repeatedly annihilating humanity can get boring after a while, apparently.

_Northern Fortress Stables_

When Kamui finally let me back on my own two feet, we were already at the stables, I could already feel another overprotective glare coming from Camilla. Why me…? And why does this seem familiar? I'm seriously getting a serious case of Deja Vu.

Lillith then approached us both. "I am so happy for you Lady Kamui!" She said with a small smile. "I heard that you can finally leave the fortress. You must be really happy huh?."

Kamui nodded and said, "I know. But what are you doing here Lilith?"

Lilith giggled and replied, "Gunter asked me to come along with you to the capital so I can look after your horses and make sure they're taken care of."

Kamui gave a grateful smile and patted Lilith on the shoulder. "That's good to hear Lilith! I'd really miss you if you weren't coming along as well. You've been like a little sister to me." At the end of Kamui's sentence, Lilith could only give a grateful smile at her liege's kind words along with a slight blush. Oh... if only you truly knew Kamui.

Xander then interrupted their small talk and authoritatively asked, "Lilith, are the horses now ready? Father will not want us to waste too much time. He doesn't like to be kept waiting for long."

After quickly composing herself, Lilith spoke, "Yes Milord. Everything is ready, and even the horses seem excited for the upcoming trip!" She then turned to Kamui and said, "All of them are truly very fond of you Milady. Most likely from all of your time bonding with them at the stables."

Kamui could only smile while Camilla chuckled in agreement. "That is very true!" She said, "Dear Kamui does indeed love animals. She can be so kind hearted to them. Why, I even remember that she even nursed a beautiful injured bird back to health that one time!"

At Lilith's slight blush, I could tell that she was thinking back on the day she first met Kamui.

'_What was she even doing there that day anyway? And how did they mistake her for a bird?!'_ I thought to myself, the game never really explained that part. Bad game mechanics I guess.

Kamui, proving that she can be sharp occasionally like earlier, almost immediately noticed Lilith's nervous expression and said, "Are you alright Lilith? Is something wrong?"

Lilith merely sighed and shook her head in response, her blush fading from her face. "No. I'm fine. Thank you for worrying about me though Milady." She then faked a smile to ease Kamui's concern, and thanks to her, and I guess mine as well, liege's naivety, she bought it.

"Hee hee! You've always been very fond of Kamui, haven't you Lilith?" Elise said with a cheerful smile and with a teasing tone. I decided to intervene on Lilith's behalf.

"Um...Lady Elise? While I'm _sure_it's fun to tease Lilith, could you try not to? She's getting a bit embarrassed. We should also head out soon.¨ I said a bit dryly, causing Lilith to nod and gratefully make a small thank you gesture at me before fading back to normal.

Elise pouted at me. Unfortunately for her though, her puppy dog eye trick won't work on me. It will only work on me if it came from either Kamui, or a certain silver-eyed scythe-wielding Huntress.

"Aw c'mon! I was just having a little fun…" Elise thankfully relented though.

I then flashed Lilith a quick smile, but something curious happened, she began to pale. It was almost as if she saw a ghost, I could even see tears in her eyes as she looked away...I might need to confront her about that after we begin our journey.

Xander then interrupted with a cough. "As gripping as this all is, we should be on our way. We mustn't keep Father waiting."

Everyone else quickly agreed and while we all got our things packed, which wasn't much in my case. Considering all I had were the clothes on my back along with a sword and two tomes. Gunter then turned to Felicia and Flora. "Flora and Felicia, you two shall remain here and watch over the fortress. Jakob and I will accompany Lady Kamui."

Jakob quickly walked over to Gunter's side and said, "Be sure to take care of everything! I want everything spotless if Kamui plans to come back in the future." He then turned to Felicia. "Especially you, Felicia, no tripping now."

Felicia immediately had a cloud of depression over her head, while Flora gave a harsh glare at Jakob.

"Jakob!" She tried to berate him, but he was already walking away.

Flora quickly cheered Felicia up and started to wave at us. "Safe journey Lady Kamui!" They said in unison.

Felicia then turned to me and said, "Oh! And um… the same to you as well Mark!"

I gave her a thumbs up, and also gave Flora a smile that said to make sure Felicia keeps up her work using positive reinforcement, to which Flora nodded in agreement. She then gained a small blush alongside her sister, but I didn't notice, due to me facing away from them.

Kamui then walked up to them and gave them a hug. "Thank you. I hope to see you both again soon, hopefully not here though in the future!" The three good friends then laughed.

After just a bit more chatting, we all departed on our horses, Kamui and I were in the carriage (which had Lilith at the front with the horses' reins), along with Xander, Leo and Elise on their own horses, though Elise's was more of a pony. To complete the group, Camilla was riding on her "darling" wyvern Marziah. Her words. Not mine.

You know...I can't help but have a bad feeling about this…

_After an_ _hour passed._

After a little while, Kamui started fidgeting, so I talked to her, "Nervous much?"

"Oh! U-um, yes!" She responded hastily. "Is that a bad thing Mark?"

I shook my head and said, "Fear only proves that you're human, it's a natural thing, anyone who says otherwise is a fool." I sagely advised.

"Thanks Mark!" She smiled at me.

"Hmm…" I adopted a thinking pose, remembering something.

"Eh? Is something wrong Mark?" Kamui said, a little worried.

"No, nothing is, I'm just going to talk to Lilith about something real quick, ok?" I said.

"Oh, that's fine, I think I'm going to take a small nap real quick, that way I am refreshed when we get there. That talk we had earlier took a lot out of me after all." She responded with a yawn.

"Alright Kamui, I'll see you in a bit." I say as I get up and head to the front of the Carriage.

After stealthily making my way to the front, I say this, "Is this seat taken?"

Lilith jumped, with a small gasp, and said, "M-Mark? N-no! Of Course not! Go ahead and sit here!" She said nervously.

I sit next to her, and ask my question. "So, is there any reason why you paled when I gave you that smile earlier?"

She gasped again. "Y-you caught that?"

"Well, I wouldn't be a good tactician if I wasn't observant of my surroundings, that includes reading people's faces." Was my response. Elsewhere, certain girls sneezed all of a sudden, Lilith included, but it was quiet enough that I didn't notice it.

"I-I see, well, I guess I can't hide this now that you have seen that. You see, I have seen you when you were younger, but I thought you had died." '_Why did I sneeze, was it what Mark just said?_' Was what Lilith thought.

"What do you mean?" I asked, tilting my head.

"Well…when we were younger, I may have been forced to try to kill your family…" She says quietly.

My eyes are covered in shadows as I say, "Does it have anything to do with a "Lost Kingdom" and "You-Know-Who"?"

That caught her by surprise. "Wha-? H-how do you know about that? I didn't think anyone else even knew about it until now!" She shouted in a way that no one else heard.

"That's not important, what's important is that I won't hold what you did against you, after all, you most likely had almost no control over your body, right?"

She nods. "Right, it was a few years later when I finally became free."

"Then you really have nothing to worry about!" I say with a smile. Which causes her to blush, but went unnoticed by me.

"Oh! And one more thing, Lilith?" I prepare to ask something I had on my mind for a while

"What do you need Milord?" She answers back, blush deepening, but I still didn't notice

"Milord? Whatever, I can worry about that later, I was wondering that since you have seen me in the past, do I happen to look any different aside from my age? Like, at all?" I ask seriously.

"Hmm, no, I see no differences, the eyes, the ears, and even that strange mark on your hand was all there when I first saw you." She replied in a recalling manner.

I was shocked, and if that sudden bang was to mean anything, then so was Grima, enough that he fell on his face anime style.

"I-I see… I'm gonna think about this for a while, see you later Lilith." I say in a rushing manner.

"Uhh, sure?" She says, confused.

'_No way! If I look exactly the same as I did back then, then that means I was always a Half-Manakeke!' I think really fast._

"**And not only that Fleshling, It seems that I was with you the entire time as well! How that came to be, I have no idea.**" Grima said.'_**Since no doubt my future self back then SHOULD have sensed the fragment of our soul in you.**_' Grima thought to himself.

'_The changing of my appearance originally must have been because of the world I was in before, there wasn't anything like dragons that actually existed after all.' _I think, calming down a little.

"**I think that's the best we can get right now Fleshling. Any more thinking, and who knows what will happen!**" Grima says, trying to change the subject.

'_Your right, whew, is it just me, or am I feeling light headed? I think I should ask Xander if we can take a quick break'_ I say, after which, I suddenly start panting, and start to make my way to Xander on foot.

Once I reach him, I ask, "Excuse me, Prince Xander? Do you think it would be alright if we took a break right now?" I ask, slightly panting

"Hmm? Why do you want a break? Ahh, I see, you look rather pale, and if the panting is anything to go by, you might have gotten sick somehow. Very well, we shall take a short break so that we can try to help you."

"T-thank you, Prince Xander." I say gratefully.

"You can just call me Xander when there are no Guards around, the same goes with the rest of my siblings." He points out.

We then stopped for a little break, and everyone came to me to find out what's wrong, and why I suddenly don't feel good.

"Are you ok, dear Mark? You don't look so good!" Camilla says, with a surprising amount of worry for me.

"I… have no… idea, what I… do kn-GAH!" I felt a sharp pain in my head, and then there was darkness.

_Unknown P.O.V_

Off in the distance, Five figures watch carefully as Mark falls unconscious. All of them have a worried expression on their faces, but otherwise don't move to help.

"Shouldn't we try to help him? It's pretty obvious that something like this wasn't supposed to happen." The one wearing mostly white asks. Most of her hair is snow white. She is wearing white dress, sorry, combat skirt, white shirt, white stockings, and white boots. The only piece of clothing on her that isn't white is her scarf, which is black, and has the symbol of a snowflake, and a strange symbol with six eyes.

"As much as I agree with you Snow, we can't intervene just yet, they will get suspicious if some strangers just come up to them, saying that they are there to help directly after the incident occurs." The one wearing a red cape answers the now named Snow. Most of her hair is black with rid tips. Most of her clothing is a mix of red and black, the only thing that isn't red or black is her shoes, which are blue and white respectively, one of them has a red rose symbol on it, and the other has that same six eyed symbol.

"Sapphire is right, Snow, plus, we can't risk changing anything just yet, even if he is important to us." the one wearing black and white said. Most of her hair is black. She has Feline ears and a tail. The thing that stands out on her outfit is the bow she wears on her head to hide her ears when necessary, it has a emblem of a black flower, and the same six eyed emblem as well.

"Even I know that, and I'm probably the most impatient person here." '_And that's saying something, all of us here are impatient._' "After all, I just go charging right into the enemy lines, _especially _when someone touches my hair. But I digress, Cherry seems to agree as well." Said the girl who seems to like the color yellow. Her _"Precious" _hair is mostly blond. Most of her clothes, while they are brown, match up with her hair color. the only thing that doesn't match is her gloves, which are purple, one has the emblem of a fiery heart, the other has the six-eyed symbol.

The girl that was called out, Cherry, just pulled out a sign that said, "I Agree alright Diamond, doesn't mean I have to like it." Cherry's outfit seems to make her look a bit like a certain type of ice cream. She is mute, and also has mostly brown and pink hair. What's unique about her is her white coat, which is too big for her, as if someone had given her their coat as a gift, or memento. Sewn into the back of the coat is a symbol that has 4 different colors, white, brown, pink, and black, and just below it is, again, the six-eyed symbol.

For a moment, all of them just stood there, it's almost as if something is talking to them, then, Sapphire says, "They're right, even if we did help, the moment we get close, HE could sense that somethings up, so right now, we should stay away and watch from a distance, at least until he goes through the dragon's gate to go and find THEM."

At the mention of THEM, their eyes went downcast for a moment. Sapphire then perked up and said, "Well, we probably shouldn't keep Ebon and Jade waiting, who knows what happens when our sisters are left alone for too long."

They all chuckled, some crazy stuff had happened the last time they left them alone for an hour, a food fight had somehow broken out, leaving food all over the place.

As they were leaving, some things that were not noticed before were now completely visible. All of them shared these five things. They all appeared to be shimmering, as if something shiny was on them. They all had a streak of azure somewhere on their hair. They all have pointed ears, almost as if they were not completely human. All of them had at least one crimson eye, one had a blue eye to go with it, another had an amber eye, the next one had an Lilac eye, one could change the eye colors whenever, but prefers to keep at least one of them crimson, and the last one had one silver eye.

As for the final thing they all have in common? They all have a _very _familiar Mark on their right hand.

_Marks Mindscape_

Pain.

That's all I could feel when I woke up here. My mind is a little fuzzy as well, just what happened to me anyway?

"**What happened to you Fleshling, was that someone somehow managed to destroy most of your memories with what is most likely a forbidden spell! You're lucky I managed to save a few of them, or you would be completely Amnesiac!" **Grima said with a snort, practically asking for worship.

"Huh? I was hit by a forbidden spell? Sorry, I'm still a little fuzzy here, so what memories did you manage to save?" I asked, surprising myself about how calm I am about this.

Grima, not fazed by how calm I am, continues, "**I managed to save the entire "storyline" of this place, a few vague memories about some people fighting weird black and boney creatures, said creatures would probably be trounced by my risen. The memories of those people and those strange creatures will probably be fully restored, given enough time. I also found a memory about someone named "Cayden"."**

That name _definitely_ sounded familiar, "Cay...den?"

"**Yes, I don't know who he is, but the memory of him was one of the ones that managed to last long enough for me to keep safe.**" Grima said, thinking

"**Ahh yes, I also found something else of interest, I managed to find a Bond that nobody can remove no matter how hard they try, and for some reason, I'm getting the feeling that we REALLY need to go to Hoshido as fast as possible because of this Bond, but we need to stick with that princess for the time being."**

"A...Bond?" I reach out to touch it, and a warm light envelops me, waking me up.

_A few minutes away from Castle Krakenburg_

When I woke up, I immediately was surrounded by hugs, it seems that we had moved just a bit farther while I was out, and when they noticed me about to wake up, they crowded around me, only to hug me when I did wake up.

"C-cant breath!" I squirm, trying to break free from all of the girls hugging me.

"A-are you alright Mark? You had us all worried!" Kamui asks, her worried expression turning into one of relief.

"I'm fine for the most part, it's what's inside that hurts, I think that might have been a spell that knocked me out." I say with gritted teeth.

"What makes you say that Milord?" Lilith asks with a slight blush.

"Because whatever hit me destroyed most of my memories! I can't remember anything before I was woken up for the first time by Kamui and Xander!" I just barely managed to contain a shout.

Everyone was understandably shocked, a memory wiping spell is one of the forbidden types of spells that must NEVER be used, to have one used on a friend would be bad, even more so if you experience it yourself.

"A-a memory wiping spell?! Those things haven't been seen in centuries! And even then, they are completely forbidden! Only someone truly evil can even THINK to ignore that rule. I need to study this as soon as possible." Leo muttered at the end.

I sighed. "In anycase, as much as I don't like the fact that most of my memories have been destroyed, we REALLY need to get going, I'm pretty sure we've kept King Garon waiting long enough. And let's try to keep the usage of a forbidden spell under wraps for the time being, for one, we don't even know who used it, and it would cause unnecessary panic all around." I say, we really need to move along.

"I don't like the situation at all either Mark, but I agree with you completely on both points, come on everyone! We are almost at the castle!" Xander says in a commanding tone.

'_Grima is right, I REALLY need to head to Hoshido as fast as possible!_'

_Inside the castle throne room_

Here we are, we are all kneeling before King Garon, he has as much of a terrifying presence in person as I expected.

King Garon grunted, and we all stood up. He then looked towards Kamui and said, "I see you've made it here safely Kamui...you have come a long way."

In response, Kamui nodded dumbly, "Yes Father. It has been a long time since I've wished to see you and visit Castle Krakenburg again." She then looked towards the ceiling, _Lost in thoughts_. "I feel like I'm dreaming…"

I unfortunately had zoned out for most of the conversation after that. Seems like I'm still feeling some of the spells effects. I was snapped out of it when Garon summoned the sword that kills Mikoto later. I have no idea why, but I feel attracted to this sword. I managed to resist moving forward, but why was I attracted to it?

Garon got our attention and said, "This blade is known as Ganglari, a sword infused with powerful magic from another world. With this sword at your side, you will crush the Hoshiden army with ease." He proclaimed.

"Thank you for the generous gift Father." Kamui said with a bow.

I managed to hear Xander mutter, "Hmm, generous indeed."

"Now," Garon began, "Let us see you put that sword to its proper use." He then turns to a guard and says, "Bring out the prisoners!"

The guard that Garon called out looked like a Nohrian lancer, he said, "Yes sire!" And walked in the direction where I assume Rinkah and Kaze are being held, I make sure not to show any emotion on my face.

Kamui looked confused, "Prisoners?" she asked, before we heard voices down the hall.

"Lemme go you Nohrian scum!" A woman with dark skin and an oni mask said. She wears what looks like an outfit from a flame tribe. The other prisoner looked like a ninja, and had a calm expression. They also seemed to have a few Hosiden samurai as well.

"Rinkah…just stop. It's not like they are going to let you go with you constantly kicking and screaming. We need to be patient for now." he calmly advised.

Rinkah growled a bit, but nodded in acceptance. Though she did give us a dark glare when she saw us.

They were then led to an arena, uncuffed, and left to watch as a barrier came up, someone tossed their weapons to them as well.

Garon said, "These are prisoners from our most recent skirmish with Hoshido. I want to see your power with my own eyes. Use the sword I gave you to strike them down." he said, an evil grin forming.

Jacob and Gunter went to join Kamui, but Garon stopped Gunter. "Hold Gunter." He said, with eyes that was just saying he had an idea. "I already know your strengths as does Kamui. However, I've yet to see this boy's own." He turned to me, and I was trying my hardest not to show fear. "Mark, was it?"

"Yes my king?" I just barely managed to avoid stuttering.

"As one of Kamui's retainers, you are to join her and Jacob in this fight. Show me your strength and prove your loyalty as a retainer to my...daughter." he said, while stopping slightly at the end, it's almost like he spat out the word "daughter", I wonder…

I then bowed and said, "As you say, my king." I walked to Kamui's left, Jacob was on her right.

I then jokingly bowed to Kamui to ease the tension a little bit. "Milady? Shall we start so we can please your Father with this fight?" She gave me a thankful smile and nodded.

"Yes." she said. "Are you two ready?" She asked Jacob and I, we both nodded. "Then let's begin!"

Our two main opponents glanced/glared at us, and Rinkah spoke first. "I am Rinkah, Daughter of the Flame Tribes honorable chieftain! What is your name, Nohrian Princess?"

Kamui was taken aback slightly, but replied with, "I am Kamui."

Kaze then gave a small gasp in surprise and slight hope. "Kamui...can it be?" He looked closer to confirm his suspicions.

"Huh?" Kamui was confused as to why Kaze was stareing to intently at her. "Have you heard of me?"

Kaze seemed to have found what he was looking for, as he closed his eyes with a calm and neutral expression. "...I am Kaze, a ninja of Hoshido. Show me what you can do." He then gave a hardened look, suppressing all emotions.

Then Rinkah surprised me by addressing me as well. "And what about you, mister cloak? You dont look like you're from around here." She said.

I might have slightly flinched when she said that, but then I responded with, "I am a wandering Tactician, you may call me Mark."

What surprised me even more, is that Kaze reacted to my name as well, raising an eyebrow. "Mark? Hmm, from what I've heard about you from _her_, you are definitely him. But according to _her_, you...no, that's not important right now."

"Eh?" I couldn't hide my confusion.

Garon then gave the command, "Kill them all!" And then the battle started. I sighed and thought '_welp...here goes nothing!_'

...Although, for some reason, I feel three gazes focused on me, coming from the stands, but it's probably nothing...is it?

_**TO BE CONTINUED**_

**Mark The Gamer of Grima: FINALLY DONE WITH THIS CHAPTER**

**Grima: Shut up, will you Fleshling? I get that after waiting so long to post this drove you to the limits a bit, but do you really have to overreact about it?**

**Mark The Gamer of Grima: I guess not, sorry about that Grima. Anyway, I'm sorry for taking so long to post this guys, but some VERY important stuff popped up so I ended making minimal amounts of progress on this, but it shouldn't take half a year to post the next one, so don't worry!**

**Grima: And if all of you Fleshlings out there are wondering where Antex-The Legendary Zoroark is, he, as Mark would put it, "Got lost on the path of life". Don't worry, he's alright from what we can tell.**

**Mark The Gamer of Grima:now with that out of the way, what did you guys think? I doubt you guys were expecting what I put in this chapter, and you should also realize just WHO those mysterious girls are, and who they are talking about when they said "THEM". Also, if you're wondering why I took away Mar-uh My memories in this chapter, all I will say is that how else am I supposed to explain what happens in the next chapter, and so on? Anyway, I am grateful for you guys for being patient, and I hope you guys like my next chapter!**

**Grima: You guys better be grateful, it took a long time for him to even come up for most of the ideas for this chapter.**

**Mark The Gamer of Grima: Don't talk like that Grima! We got to respect them like everyone else should! But yea, see ya next time!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Fire Emblem Fates: Gamer of Grima**

**Chapter 4**

_P.O.V Selena_

'Ugh…' I thought to myself. It seems it's just one thing after another with us Future Kids huh? First, we kill an evil dragon wanting to destroy all of humanity, and now? A dragon asks us for help to save his kingdom AND his kid? What's next? Will I finally be able to find Mark in all this insanity like HE said?! He DID vanish back then in a burst of light when we defeated Grima.. And plus...well, he was a good person back when I knew him...Great. Now I'm daydreaming like mother used to! Gawds.

Anyway, myself, along with my two friends since childhood, Inigo/Laslow, and Owain/Odin, were watching our mutual friendly dragon's kid (at least the good spirit side of him) walk into the arena along with her butler and...wait… IS THAT MARK?!

I soon began to tremble, small tears leaking from my eyes. Odin, ever the observant one, noticed and asked me, "Hey Selena? Are you alright?"

I could only smile slightly (which made both Odin's and Laslow's jaws drop) and replied, "I am Odin...because we've finally found him!"

Laslow looked closer at my smile and then to the person I mentioned. "Are you saying that's...Mark?!"

"SHHH! Quiet Laslow!" I berated him. "We don't want anyone to overhear!"

"Ah...of course Selena… haha." Laslow grinned sheepishly.

"Gawds...you guys must enjoy doing this to me…" I muttered.

Regardless of their less than subtle ways of speaking, I truly was happy. Aside from him getting much taller, he looks just like he did before. I'll need to try and find a way to speak to Mark later when I have the chance. Knowing him, he and Kamui will pass this, no sweat!

"It does make sense though, you only make that smile when you're around Mark." Laslow teased with a smirk.

I blushed in response. "Dammit all, Laslow! JUST. SHUT. UP!" I put my red face in my hands, completely embarrassed.

Odin and Laslow then had the audacity to laugh. I could only mutter to myself that I'd get them back later. Perhaps if they ever find someone of their own…

Out of the corner of my eye though, I noticed them shiver as if hearing my thoughts; I grinned. Mission accomplished!

Odin then asked, "Umm...Selena? You weren't thinking ill of us were you?"

I could only respond sweetly, but deadly, "Oh? What gave you THAT idea, Odin?" I gave him a dark smile and he had enough sense to shut his mouth; same with Laslow. Yup, looks like I still got it!

"Ahem, anyway…" Laslow began, "Perhaps we should change subjects for now, just in case we're being watched by that Iago."

I could only groan at that guy's name. "UGH! Don't get me started on him. He's such a coward and sucks up to Garon like some weird fanboy. Blegh!" I shuddered at that mental image. Seeing Laslow and Odin shudder as well, I can assume they thought the same.

"What about your guys' thoughts on this 'test' of the King's?" Odin asked.

"I've no doubt that something will go wrong." Laslow said with his arms crossed. "As we all know, Kamui has been quite sheltered and so she doesn't really know the harsh reality that war can bring."

I nodded. "Yea… if she were there when we faced Grima back in the future, maybe she'd understand better, but then again, she wasn't there was she? Anyway, guess we can only hope things may go better for everyone."

Both of my friends nodded at this.

"Oh hey," Odin said, "looks like they're gonna start." Myself, Odin, and Laslow decide to save our conversation for another time. We all then focused on the three about to battle the Hoshidans. My eyes however were more focused on Mark. I could only wonder how he'd handle this? After all, he wasn't much of a fighter last time we all saw one another. Though now that I think about it, he WAS younger than Ricken by at least two years, meaning he probably hasn't had as much practice as he does now, but still he trained using swords and magic. Regardless, I was eager to see if he's improved…

What caught my eye about him though, is that he is older than when I last saw him, he looks about my age now...Now I'm curious.

...Also, I have sensed it in him before when I first met him, due to a certain '_power_' I gained in my childhood, I'm sure that the power within him has grown stronger thanks to a certain dragon I thought we had killed...

_P.O.V Mark_

As soon as Garon made the kill call, I noticed that Kamui was starting to look nervous again, so I decided to comfort her, "Are you alright?" I asked her.

Kamui blinked, snapping out of her trance, but still shaking. "Huh? Oh, I guess I'm just a little nervous; this is my first battle with someone other than Xander after all." She said somewhat shakily. "And then Father tells me that I have to kill them? I'm not sure if I can do that."

I decided to tell Kamui what I believed was currently on my mind. "Uh, Kamui, I know that you won't like it, but I'm pretty sure that I'm going to have to kill at least one person so that your father won't be displeased with me." I say, ignoring the slight pull from the nearby dragon vein. Kamui, after hearing that, nodded reluctantly, granting me permission.

Jakob then chose that moment to butt in and be the reminder of reality, "Um...I hate to interrupt you two, but you DO know that there are Hoshidan Samurai on their way?!" He then threw a dagger that nearly scratched my cheek, but was in fact aimed at a katana that would've sliced off an ear if he didn't deflect it with his dagger in time.

"Thanks for the assist Jakob! Now, let's do this Kamui!" I say, then I came across the other Hoshidan samurai.

Jakob then said, "Time to take out the trash!" Throwing a dagger at high speeds, the dagger hit the nearest Samurai and had him actually impact the wall; hurt, unconscious but not dead. "Oh, excuse me." Jakob bowed in a somewhat mocking manner.

Kamui sensed something, and went off towards the center of the arena.

The Hoshidan that I encountered slashed at me with his katana, which I expertly dodged using instincts I didn't know I had. I then counter attacked him by using the dark magic Flux, which was not in the weapon triangle here, so I was curious at how it would work, and I spun with a flash on my arm…clear signs of a critical hit. "That's checkmate!" I say, not expecting the line either, yet I didn't know why I said it.

In one hit, the Samurai went down, then I saw something mildly disturbing appear in front of me.

**{{{****Sacrifice the defeated enemies' life****?}}}**

**Yes: +100EXP**

**No: +50EXP**

I decided to consult Grima on what this is all about, when I do this in battle, not even a second passes. It's as if time has temporarily stopped...I feel like I know that line from somewhere, but I cant for the life of me remember what, stupid amniesia. Grima appeared directly behind me, looking exactly like me, like before. _'What's this all mean Grima?'_

Grima gave an irritated snort and also what sounded like a disappointed sigh. **"I would think it's obvious, Fleshling. Should you take his life, you'll in what you call Layman's Terms, be offering him up as a sacrifice to me. Now before you whine about this, there are some pros to this. You will not only get stronger, but also gain experience faster than usual for a limited time afterwards. There are no cons either, I don't get any stronger from this unless you chose for me to become so. Also, know that this can ONLY happen on anyone who does not eventually join that princess you're so fond of. Those special "prisoners" from those "paralogues" that you've experienced once before cannot be killed like that unless the princess decides against capturing them."** Grima said. _**'Not that you'd remember any of that.'**_Grima thought.

As much as I hate to admit it, Grima had a point, I had to kill him, even if I didn't want to. Muttering a quiet apology, I quickly finished him off. Startlingly, he vanished in a plume of purple smoke, and got absorbed by me. Though for some reason, after I quietly said my apology and killed the guy, I thought I heard someone from the stands softly saying something about me, but I couldn't tell who, or what they said. I then began to glow with a dark aura after I absorbed the smoke and it gave me a level up notification shortly after.

**You Have Leveled Up!**

**HP: 21 (+1)**

**Strength: 6 (+0)**

**Magic: 8 (+0)**

**Skill: 6 (+0)**

**Speed: 5 (+0)**

**Luck: 2 (+2)**

**Defence: 5 (+0)**

**Resistance: 4 (+1)**

**Congratulations! Fell Dragon Form Unlocked!**

**Current limit: 3 uses per battle**

'_Eh? Fell Dragon Form?' _I thought curiously.

**"It allows you to access a miniature version of my draconic form with a Dragonstone. However, it is very powerful and somewhat hard to control at this time. In this form, you temporarily unlock Ignis, along with gaining higher defense and resistance. When it says 3 uses, it means that that is the current limit in which you can use it in battle, and should you dare try and go beyond that, there's a small chance you'll start losing control and pay the price…with your mind, the odds of which increase the more you use it after your battle limit." **Grima explained. '_**There's also a **__**lesser**__** variant, but I wont get into that right now. Besides, it's entirely situational, I can't use it unless Mark is close to dying while we have enough Dark energy from sacrifices or other means.**_' Grima thought the last part to himself. '_**And then there's the fact that if he uses it enough without losing control, he would eventually be able to use it as many times as he wants in battle, but I'm not going to be the one to tell him that'**_

'_I...I see._' I thought to myself. '_I guess that mainly_ _means that I would slowly go insane right?'_

"**Hmph. Yes, you'd basically be no better than that **_**"King of the Lost Kingdom."**_ Grima snorts.

Before I could question what the Fell Dragon meant, a call from Jakob snapped me out of my thought process.

"Erm….excuse me Mark?! I could use some assistance! And I am not one to usually ask for such very often!" Jakob was dealing with Kaze, and they seemed to be evenly matched for the most part. Kaze was simply faster; kinda like the wind.

"**You DO realize that's what his name means in his language you fool?!" **Grima shouted unamused at my unintentional pun.

I smirked, '_Who said I didn't know?_' I thought while moving to help Jakob

"**Grrr...your puns will be the death of me one day Fleshling…"** Grima muttered in what I believe was embarrassment.

He says that, but I feel like I won't be the only one annoying him with puns in the future, though I don't know why, or even who will do that.

_Somewhere, a certain blonde girl sneezed. And elsewhere, another certain mostly blond girl sneezed._

I was snapped out of my reverie when for some reason, both a dagger and shuriken were suddenly thrown at me. I dodged away in a flashy way, back handsprings into a backflip, knowing full well that they weren't going to hit me anyway. I looked at the two responsible, and both Jakob AND Kaze seemed sheepish. Both pointed at the other in what was obviously a blame game. Though I could tell that Kaze was impressed with my performance.

"He did it." They both said in unison. I rolled my eyes, and approached Kaze so we could get this over with.

I decided to say something, "How do you even know about me, and who is '_her_,?" I questioned with a serious look.

Kaze just stared at me, no emotions at all, and responded with, "If you manage to find me back in Hoshido after meeting _'her'_, perhaps I will tell you what I know." Kaze whispered.

Jakob then decided to speak. "Um, are we not still fighting, Mark? I believe we still need to defeat him and help Milady, Kamui."

I looked at where Kamui is, and it seems she was just about to defeat Rinkah. "She looks like she doesn't need help, but you're right Jakob, let's just get to the _point_." I made a pun while being serious, but nobody noticed.

"Understood." Jakob nodded in agreement. Not even deining to acknowledge the pun.

I then used Flux on Kaze, and wouldn't you know it, my arm flashed, while I smirked, it would only do so much due to his high RES. "For Lady Kamui!"

Jakob decided to add in, "You are EXCUSED!" Both of our criticals merged and Kaze was defeated.

"I'm...so sorry I failed you…" Kaze whispered quietly to himself. He then looked at me, "We shall meet again, Mark."

That's when Garon interrupted us, "Don't just stand there you fools." He said in a deathly calm, yet dark tone. "Kill them already!"

We quickly found out why he said that. Kamui had finally taken out Rinkah, and was celebrating her victory, even if it was a little premature.

Kamui immediately stopped her premature celebration and looked to her 'father' in shock. "But Father," she began, "They're beaten?"

Garon did NOT take this well. "Are you defying an order from me, Kamui?! I made an order and you will follow it! After all...your precious retainer knows how to execute a proper kill. Don't you, Mark? Now do as I command Kamui. Or perhaps I was wrong to let you out of the Northern Fortress after all..." He then grinned savagely at the two of us, wondering what we'd do. I saw a slight movement from Kaze, I understand why, he knows where she was kept now.

Already knowing that I had to do that, Kamui knew she should at least fake being shocked, so she wouldn't arouse any suspicion.

Before we could do anything else, however, a tree appeared around them, taking their life energy and knocking them all out, while making it look like they were killed.

Garon was a tad bit surprised at this intrusion and looked towards Leo who had Brynhildr in hand, his free hand aglow with mystical energy.

"Hmph. What's the meaning of this Leo?" Garon boomed out questionably.

Leo simply gave a small smirk to hide his fear and replied, "Father, forgive me, but Kamui is just too softhearted and she let her emotions blind her. Therefore, I decided to take care of things in her stead. Please forgive her. I am certain she won't falter next time." Leo then gave the both of us a subtle wink.

Garon gave another thoughtful hum and then shook his head. "Very well. But next time, I expect results and NO interference. I shall dwell on this matter in my Throne Room. You're all dismissed!" He then stomped away in a commanding way while giving Kamui and I an expectant look. I could almost see some maniacal, and powerful otherworldly presence show in his eyes, probably because of the similar presence of Grima within me, but when I blinked and opened them again, they were gone along with the King of Nohr himself.

Kamui rushed to Leo and angrily said, "Leo! How could you?! They were already beaten! There was no reason to execute them!"

Leo put up a hand to silence her and smiled knowingly. He then noticed that I was looking at him as well, aware of what he truly did "Agreed dear sister. Now hush. If you really must know, Xander and your retainer can fill you in. But later when there are no eyes or ears." He nodded to both Xander and I.

Xander nodded back and then gave a small sign to me that I recognized as a small thumbs up. He then said to the lone guardsman who was in charge of the prisoners. "Guard. I would examine the prisoners' belongings. Take their bodies to my private quarters. There. I will dispose of them myself." He commanded, leaving no room for an argument.

"Um...Yes Lord Xander!" the guardsman stuttered in slight fear and hesitation, but still doing as told. He then took Rinkah and Kaze, then ordered a couple more Nohrian Fighters to take them up while bringing their belongings as was ordered.

After they left, we all decided we should leave too. "Come on Kamui, we should probably leave as well, lest your father finds you still here." As I finished, I could notice her give a slight shiver at the thought of that. She didn't want to irk Garon further than she already had.

As we left, the three gazes I had noticed earlier started to stealthily follow us. Whoever they are, they apparently wish to talk, I just hope that they're friendly enough. Although, I could have sworn that one of them somehow seemed very familiar due to the presence they gave off.

_(((Selena/Severa POV)))_

As Mark and Kamui left, I decided that it would be almost time to confront him. I was already aware of Grimas' presence within him before I even met him, but the others were not aware just yet, they missed the slight show of power, due to them focusing on Kamui. From what I noticed about Mark, aside from obvious stuff, is that he got even MORE flashy than the last time I saw him. I motioned to Odin and Laslow to follow. While we walked, we talked about the battle that occurred in case there were any eavesdroppers whilst signing our real thoughts to one another in Ylissean Sign Language. A top priority to learn back when we were in a dark and dire future.

"Well now, I must admit, that was quite unexpected." I said. _(What do you guys REALLY think about that fight?)_

"Indeed! T'was a marvelous bout!" Odin nodded. _(Although it was mostly expected, Garon was off a bit more so than usual…) _

"I couldn't agree more, Odin. Still, I admit that Garon has gotten a lot sterner than before." _(I know, Odin. He seemed to be focused on Mark...as if he could see something we didn't. Not only that, he was very observant of Kamui as well. Just like HE warned us.)_

I could only give a small groan in exasperation. For capable fighters and friends of mine, they really needed to work on their magical signature sensing. For crying out loud, one of them currently IS a mage! Although, in a way, it's not their fault they don't know, I'm really the only one who CAN sense Grima's power. But even so, they should have at least paid attention! I stopped them from talking and signed to them to be quiet and let me explain what they did not know. Also, not to freak out either. They nodded and I took the lead and signed. _(I'm honestly not surprised you haven't figured it out yet you two. If you had focused on Mark as I did, you would know that a certain...Fell Fiend resides within)._

I could immediately feel the tension in the air and before they could either shout or gods forbid, blow our freakin' cover, I shushed them loudly, pulled them in a nearby crack in the wall and signed faster than I ever have before. I needed to make things clear while being firm in my stance and belief. _(Listen here, I know what you're thinking, but it's not like that, There's only a small fragment of that cursed dragon within him, but something tells me he can handle it. After all, it seems that he's even had it before we officially saw him today, possibly, and most likely, before we even met him back at Ylisse. Doesn't that make you think and wonder? Maybe he's like Aunty Robin, only he has more...control?) _I hypothesized, settling them down and making them think.

Odin then interrupted. _(Wait, wait, wait! Hold on a minute! How could you even know something like this anyway Sev?)_

I rolled my eyes and then replied. _(Because if you can't recall, there was another reason why I kept my distance from Mother. It's because Grima killed her right. In. Front. Of. ME! I wept and Grima laughed. As he did, his very laughter drenched me in his unholy power. It made me more sensitive and able to detect him and his forces a lot better than before. I feel like another change happened to me as well, but I have yet to find out what. How did you think I always knew each time his forces were near our campsites or refugee sites?!)_ I finished with a small frown as they gaped at me, too stunned to even speak.

Eventually, Laslow was the first to break the non-existent silence. _(I see now. You're right. Sorry about that. We didn't mean to offend you Sev.)_

I rolled my eyes and then noticed that Kamui and Mark entered the room they were each assigned to. Before they could completely disappear, I shushed both Laslow and Odin and motioned for them to keep quiet. I then dragged them out when they were being too slow, and waited for Kamui to be out of sight. Once she was. I took a deep breath, and unable to hold in my enthusiasm any longer, banged on Mark's door loudly.

"HEY! OPEN UP IN THERE!" I shouted, whilst Odin and Laslow shook their heads. They knew that even though I was smart, and the smartest of the three of us at that, I could still easily be the most reckless as well.

The door then opened, and a face peeked out, Mark's face!

Now that I get a closer look at him, he's definitely matured quite a lot since I last saw him, just where _was_ he anyway?

_(((Mark's P.O.V)))_

_Five Minutes earlier_

After we left the arena, Kamui decided to start asking me about what happened.

She then cleared her throat as my attention then shifted to her. She gave me a long piercing look and I couldn't help but flinch slightly under the pressure I felt from her gaze.

She then gave a small sigh and asked, "Mark...What was all that about?"

"I can't really say much right now. We never know who might be listening; plus we should wait for Xander. Still, do you really think your brother would kill without reason?" I whispered.

Kamui took in a deep breath and then mumbled something in a small whisper.

I was confused and so decided to say, "Um...can you repeat that?"

She took one more deep breath and gathered her courage, finally speaking what was on her mind. "Mark, can you keep a secret?" Her eyes pleaded with me to say yes.

I was taken aback for a quick second, then deadpanned at her; no words were necessary, and Kamui blushed knowing what my gaze back at her meant.

She sighed and said, "Right...forget I asked that part." She then had some small glimmer in her eyes, as if she was reminiscing on something. "The truth is Mark, I'm not as naive as my siblings believe I am. I may not know much on how the world works, but even from within the tower I was at, I could hear the whispers of what occurred in Nohr. Both the good and bad." She paused and then continued, "I heard once that just because a starving man was hungry and stole a small loaf of bread from the Royal Castle, he was immediately executed for his _'offense'_. And it was commanded by Garon." She then looked at me again. "Do you know _who_ carried it out?"

Somewhat surprised that she didn't call Garon her father, I was unable to answer.

Kamui took another breath, but this time, I could see tears falling from her eyes. "It wasn't Leo, but Big Brother Xander…" she sniffled and explained. "I knew why he did it. It was because Garon commanded it. The reason why I was so upset though is WAS IT NECESSARY in the first place?! He was no assassin or mere thief, he was only a poor and starving man." She then took a more deep breath than the first few, but with a small shuddering sigh in the mix.

"It turns out, he was actually the former son of a high class Noble of Nohr's Royal Court that has served Garon and all who came before him for generations. He was kicked out due to being _'too nice'_ for Nohr and his constant interactions with the commoners." Tears began to fall once more.

"I then asked Xander why. What his excuse was… And what I heard, made me think more in depth about the whole world… Do you know what he said and I learned?"

Before I could utter a reply, she continued once more, "Xander said this, word for word: 'Sometimes one must be sacrificed for the good of many'. I then decided I had no choice but to put up a facade of naivety. I didn't want to look at my siblings in such a way nor did I wish to feel as such; for years, I hid myself behind a mask; it shattered but only until you came. I felt I could trust you more about this than anything else. So thank you, Mark… Do you feel any different about me? Please respond…"

After a moment I did respond with, "Now why would I look at you any differently? What I see is a lonely but strong young woman who is _very_ much in need of support, both physical and emotional, so if you ever need a shoulder to lean on, I'll be happy to lend it." Although I was a little surprised to find out about all of that, she basically hid her emotions, like in the Conquest path, but much earlier. Still I don't think that path will be taken… It would also explain the huge emotional mess she was in near the end.

By the time we finished talking, we finally arrived at my room in no time at all.

Kamui then wiped her tears and bid me goodnight, but not before giving me a grateful hug. I also may have felt a small peck on the forehead, but I was probably imagining that.

_Kamui POV_

After saying good night to Mark, I gave a small blush at how I actually gave him a KISS on the forehead. I didn't know I could actually be so bold. Though, I think he didn't realize that happened, as I saw no further reaction after I did so. I had to sigh a bit at that.

I then decided to hide in the shadows. I had sensed three heartbeats earlier with my enhanced hearing. Two were relatively normal, but the other I could easily identify due to it being very similar to how mine beats when I'm with Mark. Her smell was similar to his as well, but not exactly identical; there WERE similarities though.

Suddenly, I had to suppress a pained wince when I suddenly heard an excited shout. I knew that Mark was now having quite an interesting conversation now with those three I sensed.

Although my ears protested, I made sure to strain my ears in order to listen as well as I could.

_Mark POV_

The first thing that happened after I sat down, was a shout, and someone knocking on my door.

"HEY! OPEN UP IN THERE!"

For some reason, they sound rather eager, so I, rather shyly, opened the door, and peeked out at three people whose presence I felt earlier. I think I heard Grima mumble something along the lines of "**Oh great, it's THEM."** The girl's face lit up like a Christmas Tree upon seeing me...I wonder what that's about.

"Umm, hi?" I spoke. It was strange, I'm not normally _this_ shy.

The girl stared at me a little longer then asked, "Mark...can I come in? It's been a very long time…"

"Umm, sure? Although, I'm afraid to say that I have no recollection of who you are, due to me recently losing most of my memories (I heard her mumble something about a 'just like Aunty Robin').

She gave a small sigh and said, "Sorry, I was comparing you to someone I knew. My name is Selena, but you may know me by another name. Think if you can. Do you remember the other name I go by at least?"

After thinking long and hard for a moment, _something did_ come up, but it was incomplete, "Sev? Sorry but I can't seem to remember your full name…" I looked down, a little bit ashamed of myself.

To my surprise, she gave me a smile. "Ha. That's more than enough. You tended to call me that a lot more than just plain ol' _Severa_." She hinted that last part which must've been her full name.

She then continued. "It's a long story, but if you allow me in, I'll share with you _everything_." She then gave a sly and flirtatious wink. Her two other comrades gave a small groan at her flirting.

After thinking about it, I decided there was no harm in letting them in, so I let the three of them in, though for some reason, Sev looked a little bit disappointed than before, I wonder why?

_Kamui POV_

As Mark closed the door where the other three headed into, I couldn't help but think deeply. It seems there was a lot more to Mark than I first thought. Especially seeing as Selena, my big sister's retainer knew him. Speaking of...I also blushed a cherry red. If this meant what I think it did, could it be possible for me to..._share_ Mark?! I had a crush on him and apparently, so did Selena… Maybe this could work! It does seem similar to that one romantic novel Camilla has. Especially seeing as I may have snuck it away for my own...guilty pleasures. I blushed again and decided I needed to go and take a bath. Still...I think I'd like it if there was more than just myself and Selena. Maybe we could have one of those families like I heard some dragons once did! I might have to go searching for some other girls as

soon as I can!

_**To Be Continued**_

**A/N**

**Mark The Gamer of Grima: Here we are again, for another chapter!**

**Antex - The Legendary Zoroark: Yup! And talk about a major doozy this one was. Thankfully, it's here!**

**Grima: Just shut up you two, and tell them the news, would ya?**

**Mark The Gamer of Grima: Don't rush us Grima! Sometimes, these things take time!**

**Antex - TLZ (for short): Yea! Have you ever heard the **_**human**_** saying that patience is a virtue?**

**Grima: And why would I know that? If you two don't remember, I USED TO KILL HUMANS LIKE YOU**

**Antex - TLZ: You've a lot to learn Padawan…**

**Mark The Gamer of Grima:...Did you really just go there dude?**

**Antex - TLZ: Hey, I regret nothin'. I WILL NOT BE LABELED!**

**Mark The Gamer of Grima: Oooooooooook, anyway, I guess we should just tell them about **_**that**_**, huh?**

**Antex - TLZ: Yup… I'm guessing so. Should I do the honors my friend?**

**Mark The Gamer of Grima: Of course you shall.**

**Antex - TLZ: Roger that. So! I'll get to the **_**point**_**. Mark and I have a special surprise in store down the line. This **_**thing**_** that we're collaborating on will be released in time starring the both of us and Mr. Grumpy Grima here. I won't give details, but regardless, I'm hoping you'll like what awaits. **

**Mark The Gamer of Grima: And just so you guys know, what we will be working on, will be posted on Antex's channel, so look forward to it!**

**Antex - TLZ: Anything else to conclude Mr. Grima?**

**Grima: I have a feeling of dread for some reason.**

**Antex - TLZ: HEY! You're learning after all! LOL.**

**Mark The Gamer of Grima: X3 **

**Anyway, we'll see you guys in the next chapter!**

**Antex - TLZ: Toodles for now!**


End file.
